More Than a Friendship
by AnnonymousPhan
Summary: This is the first chapter of my fanfic (or Phanfic) of Web Stars Dan and Phil. Each Chapter is posted weekly. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

More Than a Friendship

Chaoter 1: Moving In

Phil's POV:

I was excited, when Dan and I had decided to move into a small apartment in Manchester

together. This proved that our friendship was real and would last a long time. Though, the thing is, a couple days after moving in, I didn't want a friendship; I started feeling stronger feelings for Dan.

Dan's POV:

Moving in with Phil changed my life. I felt safe not being alone, but not awkward from overly-protective parents telling me to do this and that; Bull crap! But I noticed, after we moved in together, Phil acted nicer, sweeter, maybe even flirty. I don't know what it was with him, but I liked it. Each day, I started to feel stronger and stronger about him, and it wasn't entirely friendship.

Phil's POV:

One day, I felt a good feeling inside my stomach as I woke up, and I didn't know why; I didn't have anything exciting planned. As I headed to the kitchen to make some tea, I see Dan, wearing a nice button-down magenta striped shirt, blue jeans, and new-ish looking black converse. He stands there looking at me, smiling. I feel butterflies in my stomach, but don't show it

"So what are your plans for the day?" He asks me.

"Nothing so far, I might film later," I reply, trying to act as natural as I can.

"Wanna go see a movie? I got two tickets to Despicable Me, wanna go?"

"Sure," I reply, my voice cracking slightly. I hope he didn't notice my blushing!

Dan's POV:

Yes, I did it! I asked Phil out, without him knowing it was a date; well, sort of a date… we were seeing a kids' movie, not the fault in our stars or something. Nonetheless, I was excited. I hoped that we would have a cute moment afterwards and kiss, like they do in the movies on a first date. The whole rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about what the possibilities could be that evening at 7:30!


	2. Chapter 2: The Movie

Phil's POV:

We walked into the theatre and sat down in some good seats. We sit there in an awkward silence, avoiding making eye contact. It was awkward until I finally decided to break the silence.

"So, why'd you choose Despicable Me? You're 18, and I'm 22. Doesn't it seem too young for us?"

"Well," Dan exclaims, "we all know that if you were to choose from the options at the ticket booth, you would've chosen it. Your personality is too adorable for those adult movies." He says, chuckling.

Dan saying that he chose it because of my personality, and what I would've chosen, showed me that he really cared. Throughout the movie he would stare at me until I saw him, or I stared at him until he looked at me. It was kinda cute, but it was killing me. I wanted to know his true feelings.

Dan's POV:

WHY WON'T HE SAY HE LOVES ME?! Okay, I know that sounds so 7th grade of me, but I just KNOW that Phil's hiding something. I can't believe he just won't tell me. Maybe he doesn't feel this way, maybe he doesn't want to tell me because it he thinks it could ruin our friendship, or maybe he won't tell me because the thing holding him back is other people's opinions, or maybe he just doesn't know my feelings and doesn't wanna be the one to bring it up. Or poor Phil. Maybe I need to say something! Wait, no; what if he doesn't feel the same way. AHH! FEELS!

Phil's POV:

Ugh! My stomach hurts, and I don't know if it's from my mixed up feelings, or from too much popcorn. I think I should tell Dan my true feelings, but what if he rejects me? Ugh! You know what, I'm gonna do it! I'll cook Dan's favourite dinner, and we can eat it while watching his favourite movie, and then I'll tell him.

Dan's POV:

Should I tell Phil? My feelings have been building up inside of me for ages, and it's time to let them out. I need to tell Phil, but how? I know! I'll go to Tesco and buy a box of Shreddies, 'cause I know how much he loves them. Then maybe, we could watch his favourite movie, then… I'll tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil's POV:

Okay, I've done it! I made Dan Indian food, which took 2 hours (most of the time I was finding good recipes online) to make! I lit one of my favourite scented candles and dimmed the lights. I popped our "Kill Bill" DVD into the TV and called Dan in for dinner.

"DAN! I've made us dinner, and we're gonna watch 'Kill Bill', you're favourite!"

Dan walked in with two bowls of Shreddies (the best cereal in existence) and a DVD of High School Musical (my FAVE)!

"Oh, um… I was thinking about having breakfast for dinner, but we can have the cereal in the morning I guess," Dan says, slightly disappointed. "Do you wanna watch this instead?" He says holding up the (High School Musical) DVD.

I feel guilty. It seemed like he didn't want to eat this or watch that. He looked more interested in what I like… WAIT! Does this mean?!...

Dan's POV:

Wow I appreciate what Phil did for me… but I felt that today was the day… the day I told him my true feelings… WAIT! The Indian food! "Kill Bill"! Does this mean?!...

Phil's POV:

"Okay, how about we eat the Indian food, and watch High School Musical. We can watch 'Kill Bill' while eating cereal in the morning," I say, chuckling.

"Okay," Dan says, still seeming disappointed

"Great!" I reply.

Dan's POV:

Holy shit! He does love me! I should've known it all along; like for instance when we filmed 'Phil is not on Fire', he tackle-hugged me at the end! Argh! I'm such an IDIOT! Should I just tell him, right now, and get it off my chest? Ugh; I want to so bad! -No! I need to wait. maybe after the movie… yes, perfect!

Phil and I were just sat there, watching the movie, in silence. Thankfully, Troy and Gabriella were singing "We're Breaking Free", which broke the silence as we started singing along.

"Were SOARING!" he sings.

"FLYING!" I reply.

Together we sing "THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN," we look at each other and the whole world seems to stop. We stare at each other, for what seems like forever; then I make a move. We each lean in, slowly, and kiss. Phil's lips transport me to a whole new world. As our lips part, I know it's time.

"I love you," I say, staring straight into Phil's striking blue eyes.

"I… I love you too Dan," he says, smiling back to me.

We hug, for a long time, and continue to watch Troy and Gabriella sing. I am so relieved he loves me, and that we both know the truth. I just love Phil so much and would do anything for him.


End file.
